Suicide Note
by MikeyLovesAnime
Summary: Lucy Likes natsu and wants to confess to him when she sees natsu and lisanna together after her song to natsu will she go to plan B and commit suicide? T for mentions of suicide.


"mira c-can i sing a song real quick?"

"yea of course!"

"EVERY ONE LISTEN UP!" The guild went silent (OMG REALLY?)

"lucy would like to sing a song." the guild cringed at that which made me 10X more nervous.

"hey everyone im going to sing i need your love so here goes nothing."

I need your love  
I need your time  
When everything's wrong  
You make it right  
I feel so high  
I come alive  
I need to be free with you tonight  
I need your love

 _[Beat break]_

I need your love

I take a deep breath every time I pass your door  
I know you're there but I can't see you anymore  
And that's the reason you're in the dark  
I've been a stranger ever since we fell apart  
And I feel so helpless here  
Watch my eyes are filled with fear  
Tell me do you feel the same  
Hold me in your arms again

I need your love  
I need your time  
When everything's wrong  
You make it right  
I feel so high  
I come alive  
I need to be free with you tonight  
I need your love

 _[Beat break]_

I need your love

Am I dreaming? Will I ever find you now?  
I walk in circles but I'll never figure out  
What I mean to you, do I belong?  
I try to fight this but I know I'm not that strong  
And I feel so helpless here  
Watch my eyes are filled with fear  
Tell me do you feel the same  
Hold me in your arms again

I need your love  
I need your time  
When everything's wrong  
You make it right  
I feel so high  
I come alive  
I need to be free with you tonight  
I need your love

 _[Beat break]_

I need your love

All the years  
All the times  
You have never been to blame  
And now my eyes are open  
And now my heart is closing  
And all the tears  
All the lies  
All the waste  
I've been trying to make it change  
And now my eyes are open

I need your love  
I need your time  
When everything's wrong  
You make it right  
I feel so high  
I come alive  
I need to be free

 _[Beat break]_ I looked at natsu he was holding lisanna while he listened to my song, so he doesn't love me hmm well guess its time for plan b, i dreaded plan b but it was the only solution, to save my pain so i went home and i wrote my _suicide note..._ after that i took it to mira and told her to start reading it to the guild after i left.

Miras POV

after lucy left i did as told and i called the guilds attention.

Dear Fairy Tale,

i had to leave to bear the lifelong pain that i will suffer if i stay. i was in love with someone but he loves someone else, so therefore i cannot stay in this world any longer give my keys and whip to yukino, and give my novels to levy and levy if you want to continue them for me, gajeel to that special girl already i know she loves you back, gramps you were like my 2nd dad thank you for being a dad when my dad couldn't and to mira and cana you guys were like my older sisters thank you for helping me make right choices and im sorry you couldn't change this one but it was the only way to keep from doing something i really would regret, and natsu i hope you are happy with lisanna and remember no matter whats happens i have always loved you since i met you, i knew the pink haired idiot i saw that day would bring great joy to my life but everything has its own consequences so i guess mine was you having feelings for another. the rest of fairy tale thank you for standing up for me in phantoms attack and for showing me that people can love me and thank you for being my nakama thank you for always staying by my side thank you for not hurting me like my father and thank you for never letting me go! I will now watch you as i enter my heaven and i will protect you all as your guardian angel! and will you tell loke i always had a place for him in my heart and tell aquarius that even though she was mean i always looked up to her as an older sister and tell virgo to always keep her dreams no matter how many times i denied them, and tell plue he was the best! by the time you get finished reading this i might halfway already be to the cliff i will jump off of. please dont try to save me and carry on without me. You might know what cliff, the one where i gave natsu his christmas present, the day i thought my heart would finally be complete. i love you all and i was entirely happy to call you my nakama.

your nakama,

Lucy Heartfillia

"LUCYYY IM COMING FOR YOU!" natsu said with a determined look i was happy to save her only if she knew the truth.

"AND SO ARE WE!"

"AYE SIR!"

Natsus POV

i smelled lucy she was about to jump i ran faster towards her scent and by the time i reached her she had just jumped i jumped after her knowing she couldnt swim

when we plunged i grabed her waist and pulled her to the surface and sure enough mira was in satans soul and motioned me to give lucy to her. after i gave her lucy happy picked me up and we both flew up their she was coughing up water when i reached her.

"lucy are you okay?"

"why did you save me?"

"do you think i was going to let the love of my life jump off a cliff?"

"huh? what about lisanna?"

"i was only dating natsu to show him how to act when he asks you out silly! I like someone else..."

natsu pulled me into a kiss it was so sweet we pulled away once we remembered we were in front of the guild

"lucy go get some clothes from your house and change meet us at the guild WERE GONNA PARTY LIKE THEIRS NO TOMMORROW!" the way mira said that made me giggle after i got changed into some jeans and a nice shirt i met natsu at the guild he didnt drink nor did i by 12:00 i was laying on him asleep while he was sleeping on a bench in the guild. so things for me turned out pretty well.

5 Year later

"but mommy i want that key!"

"im sorry nathan but we dont have 70,000 jewels to spend on it."

"lucy guess what..."

"what nashi just learned fire dragon roar..."

"how shes only 5?"

"shes very smart..."

"surprising..."

nathan and nashi are twins so they fought A-LOT.

"being a celestial wizard is cooler!"

"no being a dragon slayer is way better!"

"kids, kids both are pretty awesome okay?"

"fine..."

"i love you natsu."

"i love you too lucy."

"ewwwww!"

"shut up!"

"hehehehehehe! *runs into bedroom*"

"but we did make some pretty awesome kids!"

"speaking of kids, i think we should get a bigger house..."

"why?"

"because we are having a guest in 8 months..."

"are you-" lucy smiled and nodded

"YESS KIDS COME HERE!"

"yes daddy?"

"you guys are going to get a new baby brother or sister..."

"REALLY?"

"mm hmm"

"YAY!" the twins started to jump up and down

5 more years later...

"lucy whos gonna teach nicki her celestial dragon slayer magic?"

"well i found out that since igneel can now come to the human world and since he met the kids last month that other dragons can too he said if we let nicki go to the dragon world for about a week per month clestia can teach her."

"well thats great!"

"it sure is."

"natsu did i ever tell you how much i love you?"

"many times."

 **The End**

 **And if you were wondering nashi has natsus hair nathan has lucys hair and nicki has blonde hair that fades into pink, nashi has wears her hair in ponytails, nathan has natus hairstyle and nicki has her moms hair and personality while nashi has a tomboy personality and nathan is full blown boy! hope you guys liked!**


End file.
